


Vital Remains

by genshouku



Category: D (Band), Jrock
Genre: Jrock - Freeform, Multi, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genshouku/pseuds/genshouku
Summary: Is together better than apart?  Hide-Zou and Tsunehito finally realise that their infatuation with each other might have more to it than previously thought. Yet Hide-Zou finds he may have bitten off more than he can chew and he’s not sure how to navigate it without tearing them both apart. Tsunehito must learn to release old fears.





	Vital Remains

Hide-Zou sat in his car; running his hands across the slick black steering wheel. He paused for a moment before turning the engine key forward. Then the car revved to life under him and the sound vibrated through the parking garage. There’s nothing like hopping into a vehicle like that. Just as he was about to back out of the parking space, his cell phone jingled with Tsunehito's ringtone. Hide-Zou flipped his cell phone open and smiled as he pressed the receiver to his ear, “What’s the hurry?! I’m on my way! The photo shoot isn’t for another few hours!”

He slowly backed his car out and started turning it towards the garage exit.

“No! Its not that!” Tsunehito chuckled from the other side of the phone line. “Look, did you bring my book because I’m going to start charging if you don’t give it back…”

“You haven’t even read the one you just bought yet!” Hide-Zou chided. “You blogged about it and now you complain about all the letters you get asking how it was! Oh, HiZou, I’ve been so busy and I’m afraid to read anything people send me because they are conspiring to ruin the story! Isn’t that what you said?”

“Never mind that!” Tsunehito retorted. “It's my book to not read!”

“Ok, Ok,” Hide-Zou smiled. “I’ll give it back to you when I get there. Look, I gotta let you go so I can drive…”

“Ok, I’ll see you soon!” came the wistful reply and the call clicked off.

Hide-Zou smiled to himself as he drove through the streets of Tokyo. He wasn’t sure how their friendship had gotten to the point that it had. The reactions to their antics when the group was working together had grown a little predictable. Hiroki had long since started and tired of the “bickering married couple” jokes. Asagi just giggled, and shook his head, before returning to his mail.

At first Tsunehito had been quiet and apprehensive when he joined the band.

Hide-Zou had always been the butt of everyone’s jokes. He had hoped to rid himself of the status with a new-new guy, but Tsunehito fit right in with the others. He took it to a whole new level. Every word that came out of Tsunehito's mouth in front of an audience or camera was a jab at Hide-Zou.

Somehow Hide-Zou never took offense to to all the teasing. Tsune did it with such a playful smile it would be hard for anyone to get mad. He almost looked forward to their verbal sparring.

He came to an intersection and waited in a turn lane for the traffic light to change. Pedestrians crossed in front of his car, and a little lolita girl stalked across the pavement. He smirked.

Tsunehito used to dress like that quite often when they were working band stuff. It was only recently that he seemed to be more comfortable shedding that persona in front of other people. He still hid as well as he could behind large black sunglasses and hats wherever possible. Hide-Zou wasn’t quite sure he understood that one. When they were together he never really seemed that self conscious.

The light turned and he drove to the next street, down a few blocks, and into the garage for Tsunehito’s apartment complex. It was a little less nice than Hide-Zou’s, and had more of an urban feel to it but it seemed to fit Tsune. He still didn’t have a gate code, so he stopped in front of the keypad and dialed Tsune’s apartment number. It rung a few times before the intercom picked up.

“Um, Hello?” Tsunehito mumbled into the phone as if he were chewing on something.

“Let me in!” Hide-Zou laughed.

“I’m eating…breakfast.” Tsunehito replied apathetically.

“Tsune! What if someone pulls up behind me! You’re not being nice!”

“What’s the magic words?!” Tsunehito sighed.

“Please?!”

“No.”

“Tsune!”

“Ok you big baby,” Tsunehito laughed. The intercom turned off and the gate swung open. Hide-Zou drove his car the rest of the way inside as he shook his head. There was just no downtime in that kid. Even when they were alone Hide-Zou was going to be the butt of his jokes.

He grabbed the guitar out of the back of his car and headed over towards the elevator.

\----------

Cross legged, and on the floor, they faced each other. Hide-Zou liked watching him play like that. When he wasn’t on the stage, there was this special rhythm Tsunehito would let himself fall into. His eyes cast downwards towards his fret and his head bobbed ever so slightly as he played. Tsunehito loved beats. Whether it was metal, or hip hop, or anything else - it didn’t matter as long as it beat good.

Tsunehito paused. He picked his hands up to rest on top of his bass. “Hide-Zou, you’re looking at me funny.”

“Huh?!” Hide-Zou laughed. “I don’t know what you mean…”

“I’m teasing.” Tsunehito smiled as he flipped his head a little in thought. “You ever wonder about Hiroki though?”

Hide-Zou stopped playing his guitar and propped his hands up as well. “You mean because of the way he jokes around? No, not really…”

“You don’t think it’s a little weird?”

“Well, even if he weren’t joking…I don’t know how weird that would be.”

“So, you have no problem with fan service?”

“Eh, no.” Hide-Zou thought. “We already decided that Asagi wrapping his arm around Ruiza is about as far as it goes. Those two fight like cats and dogs sometimes, so its good to see them play together like that. But, it's not my thing and Hiroki’s just playing. I don’t want to pretend gay. You either are or you aren’t, you know?”

“Yeah,” Tsunehito nodded. “I just thought you might think its weird that someone like me spends so much time flirting with you in front of the fans and all. I didn’t want to make you upset or anything.”

“Someone like you?” Hide-Zou raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I’m not exactly…” Tsunehito laughed as he scratched the side of his head. “I’m not exactly all that into women…”

“I didn’t think so,” Hide-Zou shrugged.

“It's that obvious…” Tsunehito moved his bass out of his lap and onto the floor. He wrung his hands.

“That I’m so hot you’re 100% gay for me?”

“Yes! I mean no! I mean… HiZou!” Tsunehito stumbled over his own words before covering his mouth with his hand. He turned his beet red face towards floor in pure embarrassment.

Hide-Zou set his guitar down and crawled closer to Tsunehito. He placed his hand on Tsune's left shoulder while he used his right to tilt his face up towards him. There was such a mixture of anticipation and fear in those eyes. Hide-Zou felt the same thing himself, yet, also relief because this couldn’t have worked out any better. Tsunehito looked scared. He was too, but he leaned in and kissed him square on the lips.

“Apparently, I’m into bassists who tease the hell out of me all the time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I neither know anyone in D, profit from this work of complete and utter fiction, or make any claims as to the accuracy of anything I have written. This fic may include sex of any variety, discussion of adult themes, and profane language. Enter at your own risk.
> 
> Chose explicit because some chapters are, but not all are.


End file.
